1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine stator that includes: a stator core that surrounds an outer circumference of a rotor; respective phase coils that are mounted to the stator core; and an electric power distributing apparatus that is disposed around an entire circumference of one end surface of the stator core, and that is electrically connected to the coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hybrid vehicles to which an engine and a motor are mounted, thin flat brushless motors that are sandwiched between the engine and a transmission are often adopted.
In such cases, it is preferable for a stator of the motor to have a large diameter and a short axial length to allow for mountability to existing vehicles, and because of that, concentrated windings that enable shortening of coil ends are often adopted.
When concentrated windings are adopted, an electric power distributing apparatus is required that has: respective phase busbars for electric power distribution for performing electrical connection among respective phase coils that are mounted to the stator core, and a resin holder that houses the respective phase busbars.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned thin flat brushless motors, since the outside diameter of the stator is large, the outside diameter of the electric power distributing apparatus, which is disposed in a ring shape on one end surface of the stator, is also large, and because joint portions between the respective phase coils and the respective phase busbars are also disposed on a radially outer side, vibrational displacement of the joint portions when vibration is applied is increased, which may result in problems such as breakage of the joint portions, etc.
As a means of solving that problem, rotary electric machines are known in which vibration of an entire electric power distributing apparatus is suppressed by interposing a resin between the electric power distributing apparatus and a stator core to increase vibrational durability of joint portions between respective phase coils and respective phase busbars (see Patent Literature 1, for example).